Conventionally, there is well-known a hybrid vehicle including an engine, a planetary gear mechanism connected to a first motor and an axle, a second motor connected to the axle, and a battery capable of supplying and receiving electric power from the first and second motors (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the hybrid vehicle, the engine is started by a cranking through the use of the first and second motors when a predetermined condition is satisfied and a catalyst warm up operation of the engine is executed while adjusting an ignition timing in a retard side. Thus, a temperature of exhaust gas can be risen so as to facilitate an activation of a catalyst for purifying exhaust gas exhausted from the engine.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-251178